Foresight
by Lily Turtle
Summary: What if Edward and Carlisle had gone ahead with their decision to try and remove the baby? Without Bella's permission... A oneshot.


_**Foresight**_

_A Lily Turtle Fanfic_

**Disclaimer: Out of all the characters scuttling around in my head, I am sad to say that – alas- here are a few I do not own.**

"Is she coming to?" I heard Esme asked gently.

"Does he want her to yet?" reminded Alice.

I could feel a dead weight on my arm and across my chest. It felt like an arm and a head. Of course, they probably belonged to Edward.

"She's here."

Yes, yes, that was his voice. His _moan._

It was so sad, so forlorn. I couldn't comprehend.

And yet it echoed, mirroring something deep inside me. He was the harp string, and I was the melody. Pluck him, and I would sound.

Slowly, my eyes opened. When they did, it was to an intense light, too bright in contrast with the darkness they had been recently used to. A shadow moved above me, and with a creak and a groan, the light was swiveled out of the way to where it was no longer blinding me.

I began to sit, but there was a pain deep in my stomach and I collapsed again. Everything felt so cold. The flimsy gown clinging to my skin, the sweat on my brow, Edward's arm across my ribcage… and I was so acutely aware of all of it.

But most of all, I was aware of a certain emptiness in me that wouldn't seem to diminish. Deeper than the pain, deeper than the cold, there was a part of me that felt hollow as a tin kettle.

It was when Edward raised his unfathomably sorrowful eyes to meet mine that realization dawned on me.

My baby. My nudger. My _love!_

No, not mine. Ours!

It was gone. He? She? It made no difference now.

They'd stolen it from me.

"How could you?" I screamed. "How dare you!"

Edward flinched with every word. "I'm sorry."

"Not enough obviously," I yelled. "It was yours, too!"

"Bella it was a monster."

"You had no right. None at all."

I sat up, all the way this time, and just ignored the pain. It was nothing now.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I shot each of the Benedict Arnolds standing there a glare. I had trusted them so completely, and just when I thought they'd respect my decision, they go behind my back and do this… abomination, and I wasn't sure whether or not it was in my heart to forgive them.

"Well, good job," I said. "You really are monsters now."

They each hung their heads in turn, and they were right to. What they did was horrible.

I felt a frigid hand on my shoulder. Before I could think, it had turned me around. It's partner and it grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me. "Bella, we did it for you! We want you to live!"

There was sincerity in his eyes, but it did nothing to soften my wrath.

"You killed your own child, Edward! It's gone. Gone… gone," I broke down sobbing in his arms, "gone, gone, gone… I wanted to be a mom." I looked at him. "Didn't you want to be a dad? It could have been your little girl, or your son. Didn't you want to meet them?"

He said nothing.

"Didn't you!" I cried, tears streaming down my face.

"Not like this." His own sob hitched in the back of his throat. "Not at the expense of your life, Bella!"

I pushed him away and stepped backward. "I can't forgive you for this, you know."

Edward shook his head and followed me. "Please… please don't say that. You don't mean it."

I nodded vigorously, ignoring both Alice and Carlisle's pleading stares. "I do. It was a part of me, Edward. You _killed _a part of _me_! You killed me!" I screamed. "And you didn't even have to bite."

His mouth gaped, and he flinched like my words had brandished a sword and stabbed him in the gut. "Please…" he stuttered. "Just stop. Stop."

"Goodbye," I whispered, taking several more steps toward the door.

He reached out a hand and said, "No!"

That was all I stayed to here before I took off down the stairs. I saw Emmett physically holding Rosalie back in the foyer. She took one look at me, and her eyes filled with a ghost of my current turmoil, before that was replaced with utter rage and she renewed her efforts to escape.

I snatched the keys off the table and sprinted out the door, headed towards a silver Volvo.

~xXx~

Edward took several steps back from a trembling Alice.

"You see?" she cried. "You can't do this! She'll never come back!"

"You don't know that for certain."

"Edward," she said, "This is one vision I'm sure of."

He stumbled a bit collapsing onto the couch. It had felt so real. He'd seen his own sunken face, felt the emptiness in her stomach, and experienced the unforgiving rage that had prompted Bella to leave him forever. Then his gaze turned to the syringe in his left hand. It was filled with sedatives for Bella, so that she would be unconscious when they took whatever measures necessary to remove the monster inside of her.

Carlisle's somber face appeared in the doorway. Rubber gloves were stretched over his hands. "Are you ready, Edward?"

He hung his head, before throwing the shot in the wastebasket. "No," he said, "I've changed my mind. If Bella thinks she's strong enough…" he sighed and closed his eyes, "she's strong enough."

In a flash, Carlisle had removed his latex gloves and tossed them with Edward's syringe. "If you're sure… You know the risks entailed…"

"Entirely," Edward straightened. "But now I know the consequences of what we would have done all too vividly. It's her decision."

Carlisle bowed his head in understanding, before looking up and smiling. "You're whipped, my boy."

Alice chose that moment to chime in. "You know what they say about men who aren't whipped though, don't you?"

Edward glared at her when he read the answer to her question.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

Alice smirked. "They're single."

_a/n: So, not one of my best, but the idea struck and I ran with it. Although I'm not a terribly big fan of Breaking Dawn, and am utterly opposed to Renesmee (or at least her name *coughAlbusSeveruscough*), I do wish Stephenie would've gone about it better. (no offense to Mrs. Meyer or anything). I wish that instead of the thing keeping Edward from destroying the baby being Rosalie and sheer force, I wish that it was Bella herself, and her choices holding him at bay. There could've been this big pro-choice message and everything. Alas, that I look for deeper meaning in my writing, and when I find none, write fanfiction. And also, I regrettably do not have time to finish Served Cold or Domino at the moment, that being because I'm working on an original work, of which I'm 200, 000 words in (phew). So, sorry. Terribly, terribly sorry. But a big thank you to all my fans who reviewed. I love you forever and a day! I wish you a good New Year and blow kazoos at you, while recommending that you cover your ears._


End file.
